prodigy_math_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:FourSevensRueful/Resume For Admin + Polls
Hello staff, I have called everyone on the wiki via announcement for this (I'm trying to utilize new media for the better of the wiki). All of you are working very well as I can see to keep the wiki balanced and a bit - stable, so I'm proud of you all for that. The main part of this blog is for my resume for admin rights as well as content moderator rights, with some polls below. Resume for Higher Rights What: I would like to an admininstrator again as well as a Rollback and a Content Moderator. Summary: I could help the community better in more ways than right now. For some reason, I'm not allowed to chatban people because I think my rights have been greatly recessed. I could be able to give more official warnings, edit protected yet abandoned articles/pages (I've seen a lot of those) and more. What I've noticed that could be better for the wiki that I would only be able to change as a SYSOP would be: *Create/edit Template Pages that need fixing or were just abandoned, filling up the bulk of the insights like pollution. There's some that need to be added or changed that I keep running into when I'm on the run to deplete the queue of insights, like, every day I do this. *Edit abandoned but protected pages, like List of Spells, List of Storm Pets, and more, as they still need fixing but nobody gets the time to do so. *Change unfair rules. Sometimes the rules pages seem to have a few unfair rules that aren't reinforced, or other instances where they should be shortened or organized, which I'd like t get done as when I re-become an admn/content mod/rollback. *Undo what harmful vandals do to pages more easily. Sometimes (all the time, actually), I come back to vandals adding pages, changing up some things, or doing harmful acts that brng down the wellness of our community. Becoming a rollback can change that. *Protect pages that need protecting. I rarely find perfect pages, but I usually edit imperfect ones to fit the manual of style, but then get edited right back into a worse form against the manual of style, making it all but pleasing on the wiki. Therefore, if I was a content moderator and administartor, protecting pages can be more easy and more at-hand when needed. *The more admins there are, to an extent, can be helpful. People here are usually devoted once they enter, but leave after a day or two. Some people make spotted contributions like once or twice a month. However, we should provide more jobs to people who are loyal, like to chat/discussion moderators at most powerful. We can grow a better community and open our arms to new people who can organize it better. *Low WAM Scores. we have a very, very low WAM Score, but that doesn't reflect the community of the official Prodigy Game! Most wikis with high wam scores have at least five active administrators, and WAM can really help our popularity. we already have the lovely Glaciersong and FlareonIsAwesome13, and we can do even more with we have our moderators and loyal users promoted. *Adding a not-yet-an-adult administrator, like (ahem) me, under 21 years, could even better emphasize that we have a child community working for a child-friendly site. All admins right here are loyal teens, and the not-yet-adult community can bring forth more should I say, pizazz?!?!?! I can help too! *I already earned a whole lot of Wiki Daily Contribution Badges, and I'm only a few months away from getting my next and final two. The Promotion Requirements say that I must have contributed in great amounts, stayed on the wiki for months, and have earned a lot of badges. I think I'm ready to accept that I would like to take up the challenge of being a loyal SYSOP. *I can help reorganize templates, images, the navibar, and the Manual of Style - four big piles of (as an analogy) "diamonds" covered in deserts full of "dust." If I become an administrator, content moderator, and a rollback, I can greatly influence the uncovering of a better group of templates, manual of style, images, and a better navibar. For instance, the manual of style seems to be neglected and most of us are slightly (over time) clashing between different styles for the same types of articles - and I can finally make a better, newer attempt to keep them stable. With templates, however, I have learned a few shortcuts as well as had a bit of training on my leave, so I can help with the contruction and repair of templates not used to their full potential. we've already did a good job on stub, delete, and blocked templates - let's do so to the rest of the templates. Images, for example, ae easy to fix, yet there are many images that need to be repaired for the better and won't be an eyesore to look at whenever we must view them on an article/page. I've trained a lot on white-backgrounds and have attempted to learn the art of transparent backgrounds, resizing, cutting, chopping, and other effects on images via Lunapic, so I can really help by reconstructing damaged images. Finally, I can help the navibar. The fabled "easy-find" tool at the top of every wiki to find major categories, events, guidelines, policies, and more. I can tweak it a bit more than I did before my leave (again), and granting me admin/content moderator rights would easily allow me to change the navibar with each update. *A louder approach! Our wiki seems to have grown a bit quiet in this past few weeks, and blogs, announcements, discord, and more seems to have died down a lot. It's almost as if nobody's going to take the effort to look at them if they aren't BOMBARDED! I think I've made the most blogs out of anyone on the wiki, and I've made pretty much the only announcements there ever were. I can get back to BOMBARDING THEM at everyone (to attract great attention to our wiki) and even more if I was an administrator. Pretty much, this is the only content I have for why I could help the wiki better if I had the rights to. This wiki is almost completely flawless on its own, but it could do a 'touch' better. Some pros of me being an admin, content mod, and a rollback: *What I just told you up there in the summary. *The more the livelier (merrier too, maybe)! If we have more people in high ranks, like a few more admins, our wiki might be blooming with new users and more quality people to help us out. We'd have more interesting chats and maybe even the official Prodigy people would take notice (like senpai would definitely do by now), and it could bring a lot into our wiki and even give if the official name! BTW, if any of you are from the Official Prodigy Company, we'd love to have a comment below from you lovely people (may we please, if possible, hear about the progress your amazing coders have about the academy and a possible new warden keystone, please with a membership badge on top?)! *Another rollback to undo vandal edits I scan the wiki for every day. *Another person here to fix errors and add large contributions to the wiki, multiplying our sucess with a younger audience. Cons? Probably nothing, but what do you all think about me becoming a user with rejuvinated rights? EDIT: I'm an admin! I really don't need the other rights for now. Poll Section FUN POLLS BELOW! Fire VS Storm Element; who is better? Fire Storm Best member of the Order of Influence? Storm Titan Ice Titan Fire Titan Earth Titan Water Titan The Puppet Master Mira Shade ULTIMATE MIRA of the DARK TOWER Pippet The Old One Illuminati Cebollini Illuminati Captain Bully Illuminati Gerald Illuminati Quadruple Cloud Illuminati Ice Wyrm Level 100 Aria Strongrunner Prodigy Youtubers Blocked Players Players With Hacked Accounts ME This is all I could come up with for now, so have fun and keep playing and contributing to the community! ~FourSevensRiolu, the SHINY Lucario and Trialmaster JK, I don't have any trialmaster gear Category:Blog posts